The boy next door
by me.not.bella
Summary: A strange but beautiful boy has just moved into the house beside Nicky's. Who is he? And why is he so pale? Does Nicky really want to find out?
1. Why Can't I Be An Only Child?

**AN: Okay so this is my first fan fic. On this site. Please tell me if it totally sucks. But I do really hope you'll like it!**

**

* * *

**

I don't remember when the put up the 'sold' sign on the lawn of the house next door, or even when they put up the 'for sale' sign for that matter. All I remember is seeing as strange boy come out of the passenger seat of the car behind the van.

He looked to be about my age, maybe a year older. I would be going into my senior year of high school in about a month, and I was still single. At my school, that would be a problem. Hmm… I was starting to hope that I might have just found the answer to my problem.

This boy would be a good answer. I mean, he was gorgeous!

Blonde hair, blue eyes, from what I could see, and pale skin; gorgeous.

He turned to get his bags from the trunk, but paused when he saw me, in mid-step, gawking at him. He smirked.

I blushed and quickly snapped my mouth shut.

His smirk turned into a full force grin.

I half smiled back, still blushing a deep red.

"Nicky!" My five year old sister, Sarah yelled while running outside to stand beside me on the porch. "Nicky? What does pe-tero-dac-tile mean?"

It took me a while to clue in.

"Nicky!" Sarah demanded, pulling on the edge of my shirt.

"Huh? Oh uh, pterodactyl? It's a type of dinosaur."

"Oh. Well… I knew that. I was just… um, testing you!"

"That's nice Sarah…" I answered blankly.

Sarah looked around and realized why I wasn't paying attention to her. "Ooo Nicky! He's pretty! Are you going to marry him Nicky?"

I blushed the deepest shade of red ever, and stared at my feet, letting my blonde hair cover my flaming cheeks and nervous eyes.

I heard some one chuckle.

"Isn't it time for you to go and embarrass Paige or something?" I asked still looking at my feet.

"Oh yeah, Paigie! She can play dollies with me! By Nicky." Sarah stated, and skipped into the house.

Thank god my parents had to **more** children after me. They can keep each other busy and leave me alone.

I looked up to see the boy still staring at me with an amused expression on his face.

You know what? Maybe playing 'dollies' wasn't such a bad idea after all. I thought to myself, and ran into the house after Sarah.

**

* * *

**

**Okay I know that was insanely short but… oh well.**

**Please tell me if you like it!**

**Love,**

**me.not.bella**


	2. Dinner Guests

**Last time:**

**I looked up to see the boy still staring at me with an amused expression on his face.**

**You know what? Maybe playing 'dollies' wasn't such a bad idea after all. I thought to myself, and ran into the house after Sarah.**

* * *

I was helping prepare dinner when I heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Paige yelled, running down the stairs to answer the door.

When I heard the door open, I thought I'd also heard some one gasp.

Eventually curiosity got the better of me. So I wiped off my hands and headed to the door to see who was there.

I gasped and my jaw, once again, fell open as I stared in amazement at the boy standing in my doorway.

It was the boy who had just moved into the house next door. Behind him stood, what I assumed to be, His parents. It appeared that good looks ran in the family.

"Hello, again." The boy said, with a big grin, probably due to the expression on my face.

"H-h-hi." I stammered.

"Nichole! Where are you? This food won't cook itself!" My mom yelled, clearly irritated. Apparently she hadn't heard the knock. My mother stormed into the front hall with an expression I'd normally be scared of if it weren't for that fact I knew exactly what was going to happen next. As soon as my mother saw our guests, she turned into one of those people that you'd think **must** have something wrong with them if they're that happy all the time.

"Oh. hello!" My mom started, with the most fake smile on her face I'd ever seen. "We were just about to have dinner. Would you like to stay?"

"No thank you. We are short of time at the moment, but, Eric? Would you care to stay?" The boy's mother said.

"Oh yes. That is, if you don't mind?" He turned to look at my mom, but it was clear the question was meant for me.

"No, no. We don't mind. Please, come in." She let Eric pass.

I hadn't realized how muscular Eric was until he brushed past me.

"I'm going to, uh, go finish making dinner." And so I don't embarrass myself if my mouth falls open again in front of every one. I added to myself.

"Need some help?"

I almost sliced my finger off when I heard Eric's voice, from only a few inches away from me.

Long had he been there? I don't think I'd even heard him come in. "Uh, I don't think that there's really anything left to do." I said dumping the potatoes I'd just cut into the stew, trying to hide the remains of my startle.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey, you want a tour of the house or something?" I said trying to avoid an awkward silence.

He laughed. "Sure."

I showed Eric around the house, and we finished in my room.

"So…" I said sitting down on my bed.

Eric came and sat beside me.

I looked down pretending to try and break a loose string off my shorts.

We were both silent for a while. I looked up to see him looking at me, puzzled. He quickly changed his expression and laughed, when I too, looked puzzled.

The silence continued as we stared into each other's eyes. He looked into my green eyes, while I stared into his perfectly perfect, deep, sky blue eyes. I think I was getting the better view. But still, those eyes! Perfectly shaped, deep, mysterious…

"DINNER'S READY!" My mom yelled.

"Screw dinner…" I muttered under my breath. I would much rather stay right here thank you.

I cleared my thought. "I guess we better, uh, go downstairs."

He nodded, still smiling.

* * *

"Amen."

Ever since my dad left, my mom had been very keen on the whole religion thing. Going to church every Sunday, or the Sundays that she felt like going, and other things like saying grace. Her reasoning…? All these things will supposedly bring together our family of four, which is no longer, legally, a family of five, closer together. The truth is she didn't want us up and outing as soon as we turned eighteen, and completely forgetting about her… like my father.

Every one was just about to start eating, when we heard a faint rap on the door.

"Excuse me." My mother said and went to answer the door.

A turn of the doorknob, a muffled "Hello." And a "What the **hell** are you doing here?!" was all I needed. My… father, for a lack of better words, had finally decided to pay a visit.

* * *

**AN: **

**MUAHAHA cliffy!! **

**Anyways thanks for reading! hope you're liking it so far!! **


	3. Family Reunion

**Last time:**

**A turn of the doorknob, a muffled "Hello," And a "What the hell are you doing here?!" was all I needed. My… father, for a lack of better words, had finally decided to pay a visit.**

* * *

"I'm here to pick up my kids." My father said.

"What do you think your doing? You can't just come to my house, unannounced, and take **my** kids away from me." My mom shot back.

"Shut up woman, and give me my damn kids."

"They're not you kids anymore. While you we're in jail, for god knows how long, they gave me full custody."

"Oh. Well I didn't know that…"

"That's too bad. You don't know shit anyway."

That did it. The reason why my father was sent to jail anyway was for abuse and harassment. It looked like he hadn't quite gotten over his... issues just yet.

I heard the sound of skin against skin, and ran into the hallway to see my mom, lying limp on the floor, blood flowing from her mouth and nose. "What the hell is your problem, you bastard?!" I shrieked at the man standing in the doorway who had just hit my mom.

"That is no way to talk to you father," The man said sternly.

"You are **not **my father!" I growled back.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm your father."

"You've never acted like one. So you are **not** my father and you _never_ will be."

"You **are** going to respect me, and I'll teach you one step at a time." He stepped forwards and struck me with enough force that should have sent me falling towards the ground.

I cryed out in pain, and waited for the ground to meet me, but it never came. I looked up when I felt iron bands slip around my waist. It was Eric, and I think he was... _growling _at my father.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Eric just shook his head and gently lowered me to the floor, watching my father all the while.

"I think you need to go, sir." Eric said sternly.

"And who in hell are you to tell me to leave my own home?"

"Well, let's just say that I have 'people' I know, who **can **make your life living hell." He responded.

My dad's face paled and he studdered out, "Ok, I-I'll go, just... d-don't hurt me."

Eric nodded, picked me up, and carried me into the dinning room, where Sarah sat, looking bored.

Paige looked at me, with an imense amount fear in her eyes.

I gave her a look that said, 'I'll explain later' I then turned to sarah and said, "Would you like to go up to your room to play a game? I'm sure Paige would love to join you." I really wanted to talk with Eric.

For once, Paige got up, no argument, and asked Sarah what she would like to play.

Excited something was happening, Sarah chanted, "Trouble, Trouble!"

I watched them go up, chuckling all the while. It amazed me that little kids could be so oblivious to things happening right infront of them.

After I was sure they weren't able to here us I said, "Could we please go see if my mom's all right?"

He shook his head, and said, "You are more important, now hold still so that I can check you over."

I shook my head right back and put on my stubborn face.

Eric chuckled, but insisted on inspecting my injuries.

I just made it harder for him. I felt very smug at the moment, and thought to myself, 'Haha, take that.'

With fake annoyment, he tried even harder, which lead to me being even more difficult. Eric sighed and sat me down on the couch. All of a sudden he had me pinned down faster than I could blink.

My eyes went wide with shock. How did he move so fast?

Eric smiled. "I think I win. Do you surrender?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Never!" I rolled Eric over, looked him in the eye, and said, "Nope, I'm pretty sure, **I** win. Now, I'm fine, but, I don't think my mom is."

Looking a little defeated, and continuing with the fake annoyment, Eric got up and headed for the door, just as my mom came in with terror etched into her face.

"My babies! Did he hurt my babies?" My mom asked, distrought. Her face went pale when she saw that Paige and Sarah where not in the room. "Where are they? Where are Paige and Sarah?!"

"It's okay, mom," I assured her. "Paige is playing a game with Sarah up in her room. **We're** all okay, but _you_ sure don't look okay."

"I'm fine." My mom said, trying to convince me. But when she lifted her hand to wave me off, my mom gasped in pain.

I raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I'm not..."

Eric walked over to my mom. "Do you mind if I look at the damage?"

She stared at him for a moment, then abrubtly left her trance. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. Just as long as my children are okay."

_An hour later..._

I closed my mom's door quietly and tip-toed downstairs. I had just accomplished settling her down to go to sleep. I was so busy trying not to wake her up, I didn't see Eric coming up, and I slammed right into him, knocking my breath out of me. I waited, yet again, to hit the floor. I was still waiting when I felt the iron rods wrap around my waist. 'Huh?' I thought. I felt the vibrations of Eric's laugh through my back as he laughed at me.

"Why does it seem like I must always save you from the ground?"

I turned, which wasn't a very good idea since I lost myself in his eyes again.

"Hello? Aren't you going to answer my question?"

I snapped out of my trance and said on impulse, "Hey, not my fault gravity has decided that I **must **touch the earth,"

He laughed, and we both went down stairs, me fidgeting in, what it seemed like to me, an awkward silence and him staring off into space.

We reached the front door and I opened it up for Eric, letting him pass through before me. We both stood outside for a moment, and i stared down at my feet.

"I had fun. We should do this more often." Eric said, breakinf the silence.

I looked up and laughed. "My dad showing up, going on a rampage, and injuring my mom, isn't exacly my idea of fun."

He chuckled. "No i guess it's not. But maybe next time, we can have some actually fun without the, er, family reunion."

"You name the date and time."

"How about tomorrow night?"

I stared at him, and then turned into the house, blushing madly.

He chuckled, grabbed my elbow and turned me towards him so that my face was only inches from his. "Well?" He asked.

I stared at him for a few moments, and then whispered, "Yes,"

He smiled. "Good. I'll pick you up at eight then." Eric pecked me, lightly on the lips and then disappeared like a ghost.

I stood there for a minute shocked, and surprised, mostly from the fact that he had kissed me, but also because of how fast he moved. I gathered myself, stepped inside, closed and then leaned against the door. 'Wow.' I thought, and stood there in a daze for a minute before heading off to bed.

* * *

**Okay that was pretty long, but there was a whole lot i had to get in. **

**I would like to thank twiligter256 (twi) for helping me on this chap.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**me.not.bella.**

**ps. on the site all things twilight (which you can find the link to on Stephine Meyers website) my user name is Volvo so if i sign off with that name... well don't get all confuzzled.**


End file.
